


If Only...

by rustyredbabe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/F, Red - Freeform, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustyredbabe/pseuds/rustyredbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prometer mundos e fundos". Brazilian Portuguese. Literally translates as "to promise worlds and funds", means to make exaggerated promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only...

**She sat in your lap  
Hours upon hours  
you would tell her  
of the treasures  
you would give her**

**8ut here you are  
your cerulean 8lood  
everywhere  
staining the walls, your skin, your clothing**

**Today is the day war will 8reak out  
she will rampage  
to find  
my killer  
with pink tears  
staining her 8eautiful face**

**8ut I will continue to cry my 8lue tears  
for not keeping my promises  
of all the worlds, gold, and much more  
8ecause she really did deserve it**


End file.
